Heart-Shaped Valentines
by LostBEN101
Summary: Red isn't sure what to do with the heart-shaped paper. Gold knows just what to do with his. It is, after all, Valentine's Day. (I suck at Sums...PoliShipping/GoldXRed, if you don't like, don't read.)


Ah, this is so rushed...

This has to do with my favorite shipping, PoliShipping, and Valentine's Day. It's rushed because I have no tiiiimmmeee...By the way, for future reference Boy=Blue, Girl=Green. Got it? Okay.

(Intended boyXboy- GoldXRed. If you don't like, than don't read. and if you don't like Pokemon... well, I don't know what you're doing reading a Pokemon fanfiction. Manga. I also do NOT own pokemon.)

* * *

Red frowned, staring at the folded piece of paper in his hand. He was unsure what to do with it- put it somewhere and forget about it, throw it in the trash, maybe rip it in half…but those were pretty disrespectful things to do to a Valentine, weren't they?

Of course, he _could _just give the heart-shaped piece of paper to the one he loved, get it over with – but that could lead to…awkwardness.

Whenever it came to these things he got really nervous. He always felt like he got everything wrong, it would turn out horribly, like the world would shun him for the rest of his existence because he did something stupid.

…not that Red would ever tell anyone that.

He felt like a coward. It was so stupid to fear the worst out of everything…

He sighed and looked out the window. _What to do, what to do…?_

Gold walked through the snow carefully, minding not to slip on ice and be in pain when he finally got to Red's place.

It was Valentine's Day, one of his favorite yet least favorite times of the year- he loved it because of the people so desperately looking for dates if they were single, but hated it because he himself was usually alone.

He and Crys had been invited to Green's place for some sort of party, but Gold decided to come early for a special reason. He wanted to give a very special Valentine to someone before the party. Why? Because during the party would just be plain awkward and afterward…well…let's just say he knew where Green's parents hid their drink.

Uh…

…yeah.

Anyway, back to the story.

Gold managed to find his way to Red's place, finally. He fingered the slip of paper in his pocket, making sure it was still there and ready to be read by someone else.

He sighed and smiled. He was ready for this, he was brave.

Gold knocked on Red's door.

Earlier Red had decided to give up and shoved the gold-colored heart paper into his back pocket, taking care not to rip it if he decided what to do with it. Now he was watching TV on the couch, but whoever was at the door didn't respect that.

Red walked over to the door lazily and turned the knob, expecting it to be Green reminding him to come to the party like she had every other hour today.

Who it really was surprised him.

"G-Gold? What are you-?"

"Lemmie come in and I'll explain. It's _freezing _out here." Gold said, staring at an icicle that was hanging above his head in a threatening way.

"Right…J-just take your shoes off and put them on the mat." Red helped the younger boy inside.

Gold, of course, wasn't one to just dive into things. He just wanted to gradually allow the person to figure it out. He was just that sort of person.

He didn't find it that hard to make up a reason why he was there – he just told Red he wanted to get to the party before he had two seconds to spare and have to use Togebo, who always got his feathers in a bunch when he had to fly in the cold. Red was about to comment on how he could just ride Exbo, but decided it was better to leave the topic alone.

They sat in silence for a short while, watching a commercial or two about an insurance company. Since neither of them liked the idea of no conversation, they both started their sentences at the exact same time.

Red blushed a little and smiled, "Sorry, you first."

Gold shrugged. "'Kay, if you say so." Red had just begun to notice how every once in a while, Gold fiddled with something inside of the pocket of his hoodie, and whatever it was began to crinkle.

"Ah, this feels so awkward…" Gold murmured, shaking his head before looking back up at Red. "Look, I just wanted to do our Valentine swap early, that's all." He took out a slightly crumpled up piece of paper in the shape of a heart, it was surrounded with an outline of golden ribbon and was the prettiest shade of red the boy had ever seen. Face heating up, he took the paper from Gold and looked up at him. He nearly wanted to coo at how cute Gold looked when he was blushing.

But…um…no. He wouldn't do that.

Red took the golden Valentine from his pocket, running his thumb over the crease one more time.

Then, in one quick movement, he stuffed the heart into Gold's hoodie pocket and said something that sounded like 'GetthatthingoutofmysightIdon'twannaseeitanymore' before folding his arms over his chest and turning to look at the window.

Gold cocked an eyebrow and looked at Red, startled. "Uh, you okay?"

"Y-yeah…" Red responded, seeming nervous.

Gold just stared at the older boy, wondering what to do. After a minute or so he said something complet6ely off topic. "Oh, crap! I can't believe I blanked on that!" He exclaimed and hit his palm against his forehead at his own stupidity.

"Blanked on what?" Red asked, looking back at him.

"First of all, Silver was expecting me to come over and help him with the chores, secondly…" Gold scooted closer to Red. "I was going to give you another thing along with that."

Red looked at him like a confused puppy.

But that face soon turned to a 'what-the-hell-why-are-you-getting-so-close-to-me' puppy.

Gold was now leaning closer to him. He was considering the right way to go at this, since he was clearly scared, he knew he shouldn't get too full on.

He shrugged and just quickly pecked the Fighter on the cheek, which was pretty much the color of his name at this point. Then gave the trainer a slight hug before running over and slipping his shoes on, reaching for the door knob.

"See ya later, Valentine!" He said, and then raced outside.

Red slowly brought his hand up to his cheek where Gold had kissed him. "What in the name of Mew just happened…?"


End file.
